


Picturesque Perfect

by Sapphira



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphira/pseuds/Sapphira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the senshi, Usagi and Mamoru's wedding signifies the beginning of an era of perpetual peace for the Sol System. The day has finally come, but not without some setbacks and misadventures! Hilarity will hopefully ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picturesque Perfect

Haruka never volunteered to be an usher. In fact, her early arrival to the ceremony was a complete fluke. To pass the time until the ceremony, she had planned to grab a seat and play a game on her phone. Michiru spent too much time on her hair and make up for them to slip off anywhere, so Haruka was set on attempting to clear a few levels on her new favorite game.

Of course Haruka could never get what she truly wanted. As soon as she arrived, suited up and looking as polished as possible, Tsukino Kenji immediately decided there needed to be two ushers. Along with Usagi's younger brother, she plastered a fake smile and politely asked, "Are you with the bride or groom?"

Within the first fifteen minutes of working her post, she had already received a chastisement for making small talk with a teenage girl. She had assumed she was Mamoru's younger sister but was immediately informed of the fact the bride and groom had no long lost siblings since his parents died in a car accident when he was six. Haruka did not enjoy that. It was a real downer.

The things she did for the little dumpling head….

Her mood was not sour for long. As soon as she saw the next guest, the fake smile became genuine. Although Haruka would not say the cocktail dress the young woman wore was exactly wedding appropriate, Haruka was in no position to complain.

"Hello," Haruka said, wrapping an arm around the woman's waist. "Are you with the bride, groom, or me?"

The young woman eyed Haruka, unsure if she was speaking to a male or female. Deciding she did not really care, the woman gave Haruka a smile of her own. "Where do you think I will fit in best?"

"That depends entirely on if you are—" she was cut off with a tap to her shoulder. Haruka did not even have to look behind her to know that Miciru was standing behind her with an annoyed expression. Haruka immediately dropped her hand and pretended as if it was not wrapped around the young woman's waist a moment ago.

"I believe this is Usagi-chan's cousin, Koyama Asami." Michiru said. "Shingo-san can see Koyama-san to her seat. If you will meet me in the hallway?"

"Your girlfriend?" Asami asked. When Haruka nodded, Asami's foxy smile melted into an even sexier smirk. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I can see myself to a seat. Thank you." She then sauntered off down the aisle.

Haruka glanced out of the corner of her eye to notice her back was just as nice looking as her front. Niiiice.

"This wouldn't be happening if you had agreed to a quickie this morning." Haruka quietly reminded Miciru as the duo made their way into the hallway where Michiru lead Haruka into a secluded corner.

"Maybe I like getting jealous." Michiru coyly said. "Maybe I know what it will do to me so I can take it out on you later tonight. I just did not think you would start so early." Michiru shook her head before looking more somber. "It's overcast today."

"So I noticed when I didn't need to wear my sunglasses driving here." Haruka replied.

"It might even rain." Michiru continued.

"Rain is another word for 'nature's free car wash.'"

"It's Usagi-chan's wedding day and it is overcast with a chance of rain." Miciru finished. She tapped her chin pensively. "If only there was someone who could help make our princess' wedding day picturesque perfect. If only there was someone who had the ability to produce enough wind gusts to cause the clouds to scatter. If only…"

Haruka glanced out the window and saw the sky was even darker than when she arrived. "What you're saying is you want me to take care of the clouds."

"Yes Haruka." Miciru said. "I want you to take care of that shit."

With that, Miciru pivoted and went back into the room where the ceremony was being held. Haruka's shoulders slumped as she felt her pockets for her transformation wand. Once she felt her fingers curl around it, she headed towards the doors.

On the way, she spotted Minako scurrying down the hallway, her dress raised above her knees to allow her to move faster. Haruka had to wonder what the point of that was since her exceedingly high heels were already preventing her from running.

She just shrugged to herself before heading outside.

\---

The moment Minako opened her eyes that morning, she knew she was hungover. Rei, the maid of honor had thrown Usagi a bachelorette party two nights prior in order to prevent anyone from being too tired for the wedding.

Minako would be an absolute liar if she said there were no hard feelings about not being the maid of honor. Since the party Rei had thrown was what she would describe as "hella lame," Minako had taken it upon herself to thrown a second bachelorette party where there was alcohol, mayhem, and Ami drunkenly demanding they all get margarita milkshakes at 2am.

Minako had woken up on Makoto's couch that morning, afraid to move. It took Makoto making the greasiest breakfast in the world to coax Minako from the couch and into the shower. Throughout the day, she kept reminding herself that hangoves were the gods' way of saying she kicked ass the previous night.

Minako had amazed herself with getting to the reception hall ten minutes after the bridesmaids and maid of honor decided they would arrive in order to do their hair and makeup and help Usagi with hers.

"How are you feeling today, Mina-chan?" Rei asked perkily as soon as Minako entered the bridal suite. With the exception of Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako were dressed identically in rose pink strapless chiffon dresses with a sweetheart neckline and godets. Rei's dress was identical, but lighter shade of pink.

"Peachy keen!" Minako said, attempting to match Rei's chipper disposition.

"She really isn't." Makoto interjected. "On the way home, she wanted to stop at Pizza-La. Despite the fact it was clearly open, I told her it was closed. She believed me and once we got home, she kept complaining that the couch was spinning and did not believe me when I told her there was no Off button…"

"Hey!" Minako objected. "This isn't about me. This is about Usagi chan and her big, big day! I just got the party started a little early."

"True." Makoto said. Looking a little sheepish, she continued. "But I do have something I want to do…"

Three sets of eyes watched as Makoto pulled an expensive looking wine out of her bag. "I bought it a few days ago." She explained. "I wanted us to celebrate all of us overcoming numerous obstacles to get to this point. We sacrificed so much of ourselves and I thought this was the most meaningful way to toast ourselves for making this day possible for Usagi and Mamoru."

By the time Makoto was finished, Minako had to turn her head and pretend she was straightening her dress to avoid anyone noticing the moisture in her eyes. She saw Ami do the same before the blue haired woman extended her arms in Makoto's direction. "Could I possibly open the bottle?" she asked.

"Of course." Makoto said, handing the wine bottle and corkscrew to her.

Ami set the bottle of wine down on a table before staring at the cord quizzically. "I never actually opened one of these before." she confessed. It took several moments before she twisted the corkscrew into the cork and began pulling on the bottle, much to the amusement of Makoto.

"I can't get it." Ami said, furrowing her brow as she continued to tug at the corkscrew,

"Let me try." Rei said, grabbing the wine from Ami and pulling as well. "Is it stuck?"

Rei began feverously yanking on the corkscrew before Minako stepped in. "You're going to break the cork that way! Let the bridesmaid of honor try this." She said, referring to her self-appointed title after Usagi asked Rei to be her maid of honor.

Minako felt the cork slowly coming out of the bottle, but her efforts were in vain. "How do people do this?" she questioned. "Maybe if we all take turns..."

At this point, Makoto was laughing at her friends. "Oh kami-sama. How many senshi does it take to open a bottle of wine?" she asked. "Answer: only one because you guys do not know how to use a corkscrew."

Makoto took the bottle of wine back and as soon as she set to work getting the cork out, it flew up in the air, causing some wine to spill out of the bottle in the process. "That's weird." Makoto remarked. "It's not carbonated."

She quickly shook it off and set to work pouring each of her friends a small glass of wine. Ami just stared at where Usagi's wedding dress was hung, her face paling. "Oh come on, Ami-chan." Makoto said, handing her friend a wine glass. "There's no need to be upset. I went to culinary school where we actually spent a few hours being lectured on wine opening techniques."

"It's…it's not that." Ami said. She pointed to Usagi's dress. "Look what happened."

Everyone's attention turned from the wine to Usagi's dress. The dress itself was fine, but the cork from the bottle of wine was sitting next to the veil and had a very visible wine stain on it.

The room was completely silent. Minako quickly sprang into action. "It's not the end of the world!" she said. "Even if it is, we experienced that several times before and it was not so bad. I have an idea, but it will require someone rich, willing to accept a challenge, and who owns a fast car. A very fast car."

There was only one person who fit that criteria: Haruka.

"Why do you girls require a fast car?" Ikuko asked as she entered the bridal suite, carrying her daughter's shoes.

Without anyone saying anything, her eyes fell on the veil. "Oh." Was all she said, her pale features beginning to redden.

"I'll be back before the ceremony!" Minako called, giving her friends a wave before she raced out of the suite. Tsukino Ikuko's wrath was well known among the Sailor Team and Minako wanted to escape before she witnessed it.

Minako closed the door for the bridal suite and heard Ikuko shouting, "THAT VEIL WAS CUSTOM MADE!"

"Forgive me, my friends." Minako murmured. As sorry as she felt for them, Minako was not willing to go back in that room for anything.

If the other wedding guests heard Ikuko shouting, they politely pretended not to notice. Everyone but Setsuna.

"What is that about?" she asked.

Minako ran a hand through her hair and smiled innocently at the time guardian. "Well, some wine got accidentally spilled on Usagi-chan's veil. It's okay though! I have an idea. I just need to find Haruka and convince her to drive to a bridal store and buy a new veil. It will be a piece of pie…Cake…Whatever!"

"Minako." Setsuna said slowly. "It's the weekend. All bridal stores are closed today."

"I…."

"I think I have a solution to your problem though. " For the first time ever, Setsuna looked a little embarrassed. "I have always wanted to design a bridal gown. Usagi's wedding inspired me to make a dress and veil of my own. I would be honored if the princess used my veil in her wedding.

Minako wordlessly threw her arms around the older woman in an embrace. "Thank you." She breathed. "You are always a duce ex machine."

"It's deus ex machina." Setsuna said. "It's Latin not English."

"And you taught me some Latin." Minako continued, beaming at the woman.

Almost on cue, Haruka walked into the room, looking exhausted. "Oh wow, Haruka. You look terrible." Minako observed. She clapped her hands together and perked up. "Oh well. I have a job for you~!"

If looks could kill, Minako would have been dead three times before she hit the ground.

\---

Haruka was not the only one imagining a gruesome end for Aino Minako. After the door closed behind Minako, the only respite she got was imagining how she would hurt the blonde. First, she would start by burning her precious red bow, and then….

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a text message. Without thinking, she picked up her phone and read the message sent from Minako: Keep _Usagi-chan distracted there is a plan in the making! Muwaha! :3_

"Rei?" Ikuko asked.

Rei looked up from her phone and before she could get a chance to explain, Ikuko turned her full attention to Rei. "Is there something more important than my daughter getting married today?"

Out of all the battles she faced, Rei realized this is the most frightened she felt. No matter what she answered, Rei knew her answer would only provoke Ikuko. "No…"

"I think I'm the angriest with you. Usagi chose you to be the maid of honor! And you didn't think to keep the veil in the garment bag with the dress?"

"Did I hear my name?" Usagi called from the other side of the door.

The door began to open and the entire room shouted a collective, "NO!"

Obediently, Usagi closed the door. "Is someone changing?" she asked innocently.

"Yes." Makoto stammered as she picked up the veil and looked around the room. "Ami's naked! Rei too!"

Makoto pointedly ignored Ami blushing like a school girl and the glare Rei gave her. "Just tell me when it's safe to come in, okay?" came Usagi's reply.

"Will do." Makoto called back. The only place she could see to hide the veil was behind a curtain. She quickly disposed of the veil behind it and arranged the curtain to conceal the veil. "Okay. You can come in now."

As the door opened, Makoto noticed a piece of the veil sticking out from behind the curtain. She quickly kicked the veil underneath the curtain.

"Usagi. Your hair!" Ikuko said. "You're going to wear your hair like that on your wedding day?"

Blinking, Usagi touched her hair. "You don't like it?" she asked, looking hurt.

"It's lovely." Ikuko insisted. "But shouldn't you do something else for your wedding? Here, I'll help you. Rei will too."

"Oh…Okay!" Usagi said as she was ushered out of the room by her mother with Rei reluctantly following.

Once the door closed, Makoto turned to Ami. "Sorry about throwing you under the buss like that. I kind of panicked. This is why I'm a chef while you're studying to be a doctor."

"As long as no one heard, I can let it slide." Ami said. She then looked at the abandoned bottle of wine and four wine glasses. "What do you want to do with this?" she asked.

"It was kind of expensive and I don't want to re-cork it or throw it away." Makoto said, considering her options. She picked up the bottle and once more, handed Ami a glass of wine. "I think we could use a drink after what we just endured, don't you?"

Ami gratefully accepted the glass and Makoto continued. "Drinking like this seems kind of lame. Want to play a drinking game? It's the only one I know, but it could be fun."

Ami took a sip of her wine and thought a moment before nodding. "What's the game?"

"Hold up five fingers."

Ami did as instructed and Makoto continued. "The game is called Never Have I Ever. "

"I've heard of this game, Mako-chan. You don't need to explain the rules." Ami sighed. "I'll go first. Never have I ever...stalked someone I had a crush on."

"It wasn't stalking!" Makoto insisted. "Internet stalking is QUITE different than real stalking." She paused before speaking again. "I'm sorry, Ami-chan. I just can't target you. Never have I ever…made out with a guy in a movie theater!"

To Makoto's astonishment , Ami put a finger down.

"Who?" Makoto asked. "WHO! Do I know him?"

Ami ignored her friend. Instead, she took a sip of wine.

"Come on, Ami!" Makoto pleaded. "Who was it?"

\----

By the time Minako re-entered the bridal suite, she was breathless, but held a bag in her hand. On the way to hang the new veil up next to Usagi's dress, she glanced over at her two friends. Makoto was holding one finger up while Ami had three of her own up.

"Never have I ever tried to use my powers for my own personal gain." Ami said.

"I wanted to know if I could recharge a battery." Makoto said in her defense, putting her final finger down and drinking. The two girls then erupted into laughter.

"Did it work?" Ami asked once the laughter subsided.

"No."

"What's going on?" Minako asked.

"What's so funny?" Usagi inquired, opening the door and stepping into the room. Rei and Ikuko entered after her.

"Oh, it's nothing." Makoto said dismissively. "But Minako wants to tell you something very important."

"I do?" Minako asked. She then looked to her friends and knew that since she left them to face Ikuko, she was the one who had to tell Usagi about the veil. "The bad news is we spilled wine on your veil and completely ruined it." She then opened the bag and pulled the new one out. "The good news is Setsuna-sama has one for you. And it doesn't look as gaudy as your first one!"

Before Usagi could protest on Minako insisting her first veil was ugly, she saw the new veil. She smiled brightly and accepted the veil. "Compared to this, my old one was a little tacky…"

The best part was that Usagi would wear something a friend designed and made.

Once dressed, Ikuko was the one to lower Usagi's veil as it was customary for Japanese mother's as it was the last thing they would do for their daughter before she was married.

"You look beautiful, Usagi-chan." She said. And she did, she truly did.

\----

Sunlight illuminated the entire room when Usagi and Mamoru were pronounced husband and wife. The trespasses of the day were all but forgotten by all in attendance. The bride and groom went through hell and back in order to get to the point where they were at. Today marked the beginning of an era of peace on Earth and all the senshi were thankful to have made it as far as they did.

For now, they would get their happily ever after.

 


End file.
